annabeth:the rockstar
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: annabeth,thalia and luke are rocksters that go back to there old school from before they gained stardom percys the new boy who has a crush on a certain blonde haired lead singer percabeth and thuke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

annabeths pov

I stood on the stage facing my fans all chanting my name I look back at my two best friends thalia and luke.

luke is a tall boy with blonde spiky hair and sky blue eyes hes our male singer and drummer.

thalia is a short girl with short spiky black hair that goes every where like a feral animals shes got electric blue eyes.

wait im being rude I'm annabeth chase lead singer of mine thalias and lukes hit world famous band chasing lightning

I have impossibley curly blonde hair and grey eyes

like my fiends im 17 years old.

anyway we stood on stage me at the mic with my guitaa. luke at the drums. thaila on base.

We begin to play the music

I start to sing our hit song

we are never getting back togeter

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I finish off the song and the crowd goes wild.

me ,thalia and luke walk off to our dressing room.

we sit and chill for a bit until our manager kelli walks in

"awsome show guys you rock as usual"

she says.

Kelli's cool but shes a middle ages women trying desperately to be young and `hip` plus she flirts bad with luke and he's like half her age.

"Gods these show are gonna kill me"

thalia says from her normal armchair

"yeah I know"

I sigh

"well girls just think tomorrow we will be on a plane to our resort in Greece "

luke puts In grinning

"yeah time to relax"

thalia sighed

"rest"

I sigh

"and party"

luke whoops

me and thalia roll our eyes at him

"well kids hate to be the barer of bad news cause Greece is cancelled"

kelly informs us sadly

"WHAT"

we yell

"sorry kiddos but you three are going back to school"

kelly says sadly

oh great joy back to the hell hole known as Goode high school


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

pecys pov

"percy get up" my mum yells

"uh" I groan and get up

hi im percy jackson 17 year old I just moved here to half blood village from new york im 17 years old and attened Goode high school for over a month now

I have shaggy black hair and sea green eyes

anyway I dress in my old jeans

white t-shirt and converse

I run down stairs and smell my moms blue pancakes yummy

I wolf five down before saying bye to my mum and running to my buddies house hes grover underwood

hes my only friend thus my best friend

hes short he has to use cruches cause of his bad leg diasese he got when he was a baby

his shaggy brown hai is under his usual rasta cap

"hey" I geet

"hey" he greets back as we pile into his old battered Volks wagon

we drive to school we exchange small talk and as we pull up in the parking lot we see a crowd of people mainly chasing lightning fans swarming a group of people

"who are they going crazy for"

I ask grover

he looks and his brown eyes widen

"your not gonna believe me but It's them"

he says tuning to me a big grin on his face

I look again and see

oh my gods

its chasing lightning them selfs

the drummer luke castellen the bass player thalia grace and the one the only lead singer and guitarest annabeth chase

grover smirked at me he knows i've been seacretly in love with annabeth chase since before she was famous and still am yep im a seacret fan boy

PAGE BREAK

later when I was coming out of the receptionist to pick up my new scedual cause I had lost it again me being me bumped into someone I fell to the ground

"sorry"

I fimilar female voice says to me

I look up and gasp its her the worl famous teen sensation annabeth chase

wow shes even more beautifuler in person

she has long blonde hair that curls naturally like a princesses

she is very athletic with her perfect body most creeps would call hot but im not a creep she has a hour glass figure that as I said is perfect

shes wearing a pair of dark grey distressed skinny jeans

a black t-shirt a picture of a owl with its talons poised in attack on it under it says 'you messing with me'

she then wore a light blue denim shirt un buttened over the top

and a pair of black and grey jordans

but her eyes are the real eye catcher stormy grey the perfect colour of a thunder cloud they where soo mesmerising they seemed to put me in a trance

she was very tanned

I said something intellegent like

"um uh gah"

"im sorry are you ok"

she says man shes soo cute when shes worrried as she held out her hand to help me up

"um yeah im fine"

in say and take her hand

"good"

she sighed

"so whats your name"

"im percy"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

annabeths pov

"ANNABETH WAKE UP"

our maid juniper yelled in my ear.

"uhhhhh what"

I moan burring my head in my pillow.

"time for your first day back at Goode."

Juniper said.

"UHHHHHH"

I moan louder.

"come on sleepy head"

Juniper makes that annoying tsk tsk sound.

"fineee"

I huff.

She leaves . And I dress in my normal stuff

I walk down to our huge kitchen and see a rather tired looking Luke sat at the table chewing on a piece of toast half heartedly.

"Hey"

he sighed to me.

"hey"

I sigh back.

just then and I see a very angry Thalia storm down the stairs.

"some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed today didn't she"

Luke teased.

"shut it Castellen im not in the mood today"

thalia grumbled munching furiously on her cornflakes.

I laugh thalia is in no way morning person.

today Luke wore a pair of dark blue fitted jeans not skinny fitted

a long orange T-shirt

his old tattered army jacket and his best Jordans

his blonde hair gelled in its spiky way

his sky blue eyes had the normal mischievous glint in them

Thalia wore her ripped black skinny jeans

her favourite death to Barbie t-shirt

her leather jacket with normal punk bands that no ones heard of pins included

and her combat boots

her black eyeliner making her startling electric blue eyes pop like crazy

her hair its normal spikiness

"so who's car we taking"

Luke asked.

"oh take mine it's the less flashy so fans might not notice us"

I say cause its true my new generation stormy grey mustang is the least flashy you may think how is that sweet ride the least flashy.

well Luke's car is a bright yellow lamborghini raven so that's gonna stand out more.

Thalia's car is a electric blue baugati veron so well that too is gonna stand out.

mine is the least likely of the three to attract attention don't you think.

"right lets go then"

thalia says as we all pile in my car

PAGE BREAK

the second we get we got to school fans mobbed us

Luke got chased by screaming fan girls

thalia was hiding in the girls room from her fan boys

and me I was also being chased by my own fan boys I swear I already got asked out about twenty times wait can you call creepy stalker boys yelling at me to marry them being asked out

anyway I was supposed to go to the receptionist to get my timetable and get ready for the school concert we where supposed to do when I ran into a boy

he was about the same hight as me with long shaggy black hair and tanndish skin and the most interesting sea green eyes

"sorry"

I say

the boy looks at me and gasped oh great a fan

he stares at me before saying

"um uh gah"

"im sorry are you ok"

I aske holding my hand out to help the boy up

"um yeah im fine"

he says and takes my hand and I help him up

"good"

i sighed

"so whats your name"

"im percy"

"im annabeth"

I say

"I know who you are your annabeth chase the famous lead singer of chasing lightning"

he said in awe

oh gods here it comes he's gonna scream my name and the fan boy's will mob me again

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly I know im gonna egret this but

"will you show me to the aditoriom where doing a concert and I dont know my way around yet"

I ask

percy seems shocked

"um uh yeah sure"

he stutters out which I must say is kinda cute

"thanks"

I say as percy leads me through the deserted halls


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Percys pov

Im sat in the auditorium with the rest of the school .

The principle had just told us that chasing lightning is staying with us at Goode high till graduation That got everyone cheering.

"now let me introduce CHASING LIGHTNING" the principle yelled causing more cheering.

Annabeth thalia and luke walked on stage .

"Hey guys" annabeth says into the mic .

I turn and look around at the crowds .

The luke fangirls which where almost every girl in school all screaming "omg I love you luke"

There is thalias fanboys and girls which are all the Goths in school lead by my cousin Nico he's like a thalia super fan he stands on his chair with "I 3 GRACE" written on his t-shirt and forehead

Then theres the annabeth fan boys which are all the crazy stalkers that know every fact about her even the exact time of her birth

The football team are annabeth fan boys who all have the letters that spell out her name on there chests

"All right luke's gonna start us off" annabeth said before picking up her guitar and Luke walking to the mic

Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there  
I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere  
I'm watching you from the stage, yeah  
Your smile is on every face now  
But every time you wake up  
You're hearing me say  
Goodbye

Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you.

I've never been so into somebody before  
And every time we both touch I only want more  
So tell me nothing's going to change, yeah  
And you won't ever walk away, yeah  
Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say  
Goodbye.

Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you

Right back for you  
Right back for you  
Right back for you

Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back  
Yeah, I am coming back for you

Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, for you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you

Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you.

Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you.

Luke finished his song before passing it back to annabeth who sung

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

_[Chorus:]_  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

_[Chorus]_

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

_[Chorus]_

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

She sung this with thalia

They sung about 5 other songs and the concert ended


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ANNABETHS POV

After the concert we were all exsusted.

Me ,thalia and luke walked into the cafeteria only for a huge applause to erupt from the students,

we waved at them and that only seemed to make them cheer louder.

We got our lunch and looked for somewhere to sit of course there where lots of tables begging for us to sit with them,i spot percy and a boy with cruches sat alone in the corner.

I turn to thalia and luke

" hey guys I met a dude thats not insain this morning lets go sit with him"

I say and they nod .

we walk over to that table and percy and the other boy look up at us in what I can guess is shock.

"what are you doing"

percy hissed as we seated ourselfs .

"we're sitting"

thalia said rolling her eyes.

"but you guys are already popular dont sit with us we're nobodys"

the other boy with the cruches said sadly.

"we dont think your nobodys"

luke said taking a bit of his burger.

"really"

the boy asked.

"really"

thalia smiled.

"whats your name"

I asked the boy.

"um grover"

grover says.

"well nice to meet you grover im..."

I start.

"your annabrth"

grover says.

"your thalia"he nodded to thalia

"and your luke"he nodded to luke

"everyones staring"

percy mumbled.

"let them stare"

I said.

"im sitting with my new friends"

percy looked at me stunned.

"i..im your friend"

he asked shocked.

"well if you dont want us to be your friends then..."

I start.

"no no no we want you as friends"

percy and grover practically shout.

we grin at them.

"good you guys seem like the only sane people here"

luke says looking over at a table of cheerleaders with 'I love you luke castellen'on there heads.

"you think your fans are bad castellen look at that creep"

thalia says in a creeped out voice as she points at a black haired boy with 'I 3 GRACE' written across his shirt and head as he stared at thalia creepily.

"i wish he'd stop"

thalia shivered .

luke scowled at the boy I know he has a huge crush on thals and same vice versa for her but both are worried that dating would mess up there friendship.

"hey do you mind creep thats my girlfriend your staring at"

luke yelled at the boy who quickly turns around to face away from thalia.

"luke im NOT your girlfriend"

thalia mutters her cheeks look a little more coloured than usual.

"you sure about that"

luke grins trying to put a arm around her shoulders.

"oh f*** you castellen"

thalia growled shoving him away.

I laugh and roll my eyes I swear there perfect for each other but both are blind too blind to see it.

"hey what about bmy fans there phsyco"

I say pointing at the football team who are flexing there muscels and winking at me trying to look inpressive.

"what idiots"

I roll my eyes

" so perc what..."

I start before being rudely interupted by two dudes who sat on the table rright in front of me and thalia

"hey gorguess"

one with a eye patch says winking at thalia I reconise him to be ethan nackamara the school playboy.

"how ya doing beautiful"

a sickeningly fimilair voice says

I look up thinking im having a nightmare or something but no here he is Jake black in the flesh the famous singer and my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me.

He has short spiky black hair extreamly tanned skin and dark blue eyes

hes about as musecly as a teenager could get and extreamly handsome.

"Jake"

I mutter

"get away from her you bastard"

thalia and luke yell at him

"nobody's asking you two"

jake growled at them then turning back to me his eyes scanning my body in a perverted way he almost seemed hungry it made me wanna puke.

"so annie what do you say about starting things up again where we left off"

he whispered giving me the million dollar smile that I a had once loved and now it made me sick to my stomach.

"go away jake and never speak to me again"

I whisper turning away from him.

"come on annie dont be like that"

jake smiled trying to snake his arm around my waist.

"she said go away"

I scary voice that sent shivers down my spine said

I looked to see percy holding jake by the collar his green eyes looked muredous.

The hole cafiteria was staring at us now.

Jake threw percy off then looked at me.

"this conversation will continue later"

he smiled at me evilly then he turned to percy.

"watch yourself nerd the blonde is mine"

he growled before him and Ethan strutted off.

I looked around grover looked like he wanted to shove his can of coke up jake where the sun dont shine.

Thalia looked ready to tear jake limb from limb.

Luke looked like he was ready to murrder jake on the spot.

And percy looked very very scary like he was a wolf about to pounce on jake and tear him to pieces.

"thanks perc"

I whispered to him.

he looked at me his eyes looked worried and kind.

"who was that jerk"

he asked


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

PERCYS POV

I cant believe that jerk jake had the nerve to try that with annabeth.

In fact I was shocked she had even dated that loser in the first place.

Me and annabeth where sat on a bench at the park after school. She had just told me about what jake had done in the past.

As it turns out jake cheated on her with lukesold girlfriend some slut called calypso.

"thanks for standing up to jake back there percy I owe you one" annabeth said pulling her hood down a bit more so her fans at the park wouldnt recognise her.

She smiled at me, making my heart race.

"its no problem what are friends for right" I say tentively im still a bit shocked that im actually friends with her I mean come on shes annabeth chase she has the populars begging for her friendship.

"percy you can call me your friend" she said rolling her eyes at me.

" I know but why are you my friend I mean im a loser" I protest.

"percy jackson you are not a loser your cool, sweet and funny anyone with ahlf a brain would love to be your friend" she said stenly but grinning.

I felt my face heat up at her complement.

"so what ae you gonna do to get back at jake" I ask

in answer she smiled evily

-PAGE BREAK-

NOBBODYS POV

everything was ready the next day In the cafiteria.

The band and stage had beemn set up with special permission from the head master chiron

"hey everybod" annabeth said into the mic

the hole cafiteria looked at her

"now I know your proberbley confused" thalia said

"but you see annabethhas something to tell you and shes gonna sing" luke grinned.

The hole room burst into apluse at the news that annabeth is gonna sing.

" you see guys this song im gonna sing is special its dedicated to my ex-boyfriend jake black" Annabeth smiled at him.

He grinned cockily thinking annabeths gonna sing him a love song.

**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

Annabeth sung as jakes face fell.

**_[Chorus]_  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out**

_[Chorus]_  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.

Annabeth had gotton off the stage and sung ight in jakes face.

"so jake why dont you leave me alone now huh cause if not then i'll tell everyone the real reson we brroke up cause your ano good lying cheating dog" annabeth said smiling smugly.

As everyone "ohh" ed at them.

"i...i..this isnt over" jake yelled and ran out of the room as eveyone booed him and threw there lunch at him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**hey fans thanks for reading my story.**

**I would loveto have 10 reveiwsplease to help motoravte me for more chapters **

**pretty pretty please. **

**I know im asking a lot **

**I know my work isnt very good but please REVIEW**

PERCYS POV

after the cafiteria concert we didnt see jake all day (no one seemed to care).

At the end of school annabeth gave me her number and address telling me I could come over any time I liked.

Did that make my heart race ? Why yes yes it did.

I lay on my bed at home, staring up at the poster on my ceiling above my bed. It was a chasing lightning one, luke in the middle holding a pair of drum sticks ,annabeth and thalia on ethier side of him , Thalia with a electric blue base and annabeth holding a black and gold gibson les paul guitar.

All three are grinning.

Im still in shock that im actually friends with them I mean most people think that they are stuck up snobs but there not they actually really down to earth people and all seem really nice.

I can see what annabeth means about thalia and luke liking each other and I think they would be a really cute couple.

I pull out my phone is it too soon to call hope not cause I see my finger hit the call button. It rings for a few seconds before annabeth answers.

"hey what up perc"

"oh hey I was...um wondering...if..uh...um well..." I trail off nervous.

"hey do you wanna come round for a bit" she asked.

I almost screamed yes down the phone.

-PAGE BREAK-

I walked up the steps to Chasing Lightnings mansion which is huge ,witha sky blue paint job.

Luke let me in, the house is huge I saw about twenty awards on each shelf in each room. The music room was huge with every instrument imaganable.

Luke then led me to the game room where I saw the most funniest sightever.

Thalia and Annabeth yelling in greek at the tv screen cause some British girl hacked them on cod.

I dont know greek but im pretty sure what they where yelling isnt sutiable for younger audiences.

We spent the afternoon playing in the game room on guitar hero and watching movies.

**[I was gonna leave it off there but I thought it was way too short]**

-PAGE BREAK-

ANNABETHS POV

The next day I dress in my light blue ripped up skinny jeans, my orange t-shirt that reads "im not a nerd just way too smart for you", my brown combat boots and brown leather jacket.

I wear no make up I never do not even in photo shoots nither does thalia exsept her eyeliner

in fact we are both hate make up so much luke jokes that we're elergic to it.

I run down stairs and shovel some pancakes into my gob when thalia and luke walk in , they too start to pig out on pancakes. What ? Pancakes are awesome.

We dive to school thank god the people at this place have got used to us now but still having the football team as my un needed body guards is annoying.

As I walk to my locker I accidentaly nock into some one.

"watch it blonde" said a mean female voice.

I look up and see a short girl around my age with frizzy red hair and emrald green eyes, she wears the shortest skirt imaganable and a tank top way way to small for her, her face is plastered with make up. I emediatly understand that she's one of those bitchy girls and dislike her instantly.

"why dont you watch it red" I snarl back.

"what eva" she said walking away swinging her hips.

I roll my eyes and open my locker and check my scedual.

Oh no me ,thalia and luke have the lesson we have been dreding for days.

MUSIC!

oh crap we know the music teacher is gonna ask us to sing.

"great just great" I mutter walking off to music class as the bell rings.

I see Percy ,Grover ,Thalia and luke already seated.

I sit next to percy for some reason he looks at me for about thirty seconds unblinking before realising hes staring blushed and turned away. Weird.

Then the teacher walks in and its …..oh god.

He has white blonde hair and eyes as bright as the sun , a cocky childish grin. Hes my uncle.

"Apollo" I say outloud.

He turns hearing his name.

"annie" he grinned and beckond me forward.

I stand up wearily and I hear thalia and luke snigger as Apollo pulls me into a huge hug causing 98% percent of the females In the room to glare at me.( me and thalia being the 2% percent not interseted in apollo)

"annie why havent I seen you sooner" Apollo sayswitha big goofy grin.

"hey uncle apollo did you know thalia and luke are hear tooo" I grin at luke and thalias faces as apollo pulled them in to a hug.

Oh sweet bitter revenge.

Apollo turned to the rest of the class and annoced.

"hey class who wants to hear my neice annie and her friends preform"

the hole class gose crazy with cheering.

Me , thalia and luke groan simutanacely and walk on stage.

(annabeth:**bold) (**thalia:_ italic)(_ both :  underlined )

**Ohh yeah yeah****  
****The situations turns around enough to figure out****  
****That someone else has let you down****  
****So many times I don't know why****  
****But I know we can make it as long as you say it**

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
So Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh 

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it _

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway 

Show me look what we found turn it around every day**  
**I can hear what you say**  
**now I know why know we can make it**  
**If tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take your breath away**  
**And maybe if you take one more

**So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway **

I sing the last note and all the class cheered.


End file.
